


It's Going To Be Alright

by crgb1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kim Junmyeon | Suho is Whipped, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, mention of past miscarraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crgb1234/pseuds/crgb1234
Summary: Junmyeon knew this feeling. He had it before and it hadn't ended well.How was he going to explain to his members why their leader was so sick? And what would they do when they found out?That joke about being the "mom of EXO" wasn't so funny now.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	It's Going To Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Self Prompt: BMF 371  
> Pairing: Junmyeon/Sehun  
> Carrier: Junmyeon  
> Pregnancy: Pre-pregnancy, during pregnancy, and after pregnancy  
> Babies: One

The nausea hit like a ton of bricks. It was a naggingly familiar feeling and made his stomach tie up in knots for SO many reasons.. Not even trying to figure out which reason was the culprit, Junmyeon made a mad dash for the bathroom and practically slid on his knees the last few feet to the toilet bowl before the contents of his stomach made their undignified appearance.

_Ohdeargod that's a helluva way to start a morning... Two days in a row now._

And as if it couldn't get any worse, someone was already pounding on the door, complaining about how it wasn't fair that he had jumped in front of the line to the bathroom again. Good thing it was a constant habit to always lock the bathroom door. Of course, right now, the leader was kinda wishing he had let someone in with him, just so they could offer him a cold washcloth for his forehead to try to help the nausea go away. _Speaking of which.._

Junmyeon leaned back over the bowl again and heaved a final amount of stomach bile out before shuddering in disgust. He leaned away from the toilet for a few seconds, resting the palms of his hands on the cold tiled floor to center himself as he tried to will his stomach to settle down. After closing the lid and flushing, he stood up on shaky legs and turned on the water at the sink to a medium trickle. He washed and rinsed his hands and then cupped them to gather enough water to wash his face off and slurp a little into his mouth to rinse it out before turning the water back off. Then he grabbed the hand towel, drying off his face and hands, and looked at his reflection in the mirror for a second. The bags under his eyes were a little less pronounced this morning, although the extra paleness of his skin from the rush of having just expelled what was left of last night's dinner wasn't the most attractive color he'd ever seen. Junmyeon sighed. _Could be worse..._

"HYUNG..!" the pounding on the door began again.

Grabbing the aerosol air freshener and giving a couple spritzes, the leader walked over to the door and unlocked it. Jongdae came bursting into the bathroom, dropping his sleep pants. "FINALLY!" The vocalist lifted the toilet lid and leaned in, giving an exaggerated sigh as he began emptying his bladder. Junmyeon chuckled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he headed down the hallway. 

Sehun was sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the leader walked into their shared room. The younger looked up. "Hit you kinda sudden, huh?"

"Yeah.." the older patted his upper belly lightly, looking sheepish. 

"I thought- ..Nevermind." the maknae shook his head as he got out of bed. "I'm gonna go see what Kyungsoo is making for breakfast. Want anything?" 

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Junmyeon looked at Sehun quizzically and then followed behind him down the hall towards the large combined living room and kitchen area. As the smells of cooking food wafted towards them, the leader was once again hit with a small wave of nausea and he stopped short. "On second thought, maybe I should go easy on the food this morning. My system isn't quite settled yet."

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around to look at the older. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. I don't have any schedules till this afternoon, so I think I'll just go lay back down till my stomach settles."

Jongdae suddenly came up from the hallway behind them and patted the leader on his back. "Good choice on that air freshener, Hyung! I couldn't even smell your tummy troubles!" 

Junmyeon gave a weak smile. "Thanks..?"

The vocalist gave his signature cat-like grin. "And my bladder didn't burst so that's a double win for ya!" he cackled, brushing by the two roommates and heading towards the kitchen.

Junmyeon shook his head with a small smile as Sehun patted the leader's shoulder lightly. "Go lay down for a bit and feel better." The older smiled again, used to the maknae's lack of honorifics.

"Eat some for both of us, then.. " He turned to go back up the hall but paused briefly when Sehun quietly murmured. "So I should eat for three?"

"What?" 

Sehun gave a soft smile. "Nevermind. Have a good rest." 

Junmyeon stared at the back of the youngest member who was now walking over to join the small group in the kitchen area. _Did_ _he..? No. It wasn't possible._

The leader turned back towards the bedroom, his stomach feeling unsettled for a whole different reason. Junmyeon knew this feeling. He had felt it before and it hadn't been a good thing back then. The timing still wasn't ideal but at least he was happier this time. He needed to get some tests done to make sure, but the leader knew his body. He knew this feeling. 

\- - - - -

_Last time he had still been in training._

_Long before being chosen for any group, the fling with one of the other trainees was brief but the side effect resulted in a delayed shock to his system. Junmyeon didn't even know he had been pregnant for 3 weeks when he woke up from a well-deserved nap suddenly with massive stomach cramps and an extremely high fever. Barely making it to the bathroom in time to vomit, he had passed out on the cold tiled floor, only to wake up in a small private room at the hospital several hours later with his mother holding his hand. One of the SM managers was pacing just outside the door and talking fervently on the phone, while the splitting headache along with the weird numbness in his lower regions added to Junmyeon's confusion. An hour after that he had been discharged, given permission to go home with his mother for a week to get over what the doctor had called a "natural miscarriage". Not having known he was even pregnant, Junmyeon didn't feel grief, just mild shock, followed by an odd sense of relief. The previous week his leg had been giving him a lot of trouble anyway, so management had jumped at the chance to cover up the whole truth, their formal statement saying the promising trainee had broken his leg and would be spending part of his recuperation at home. His mother hadn't treated him any differently since then, and when he returned to SM, no one there was the wiser, several seasoned performers even giving varying advice on how to make his legs stronger. The other trainee in the whole situation had shown very little care or concern for the "injured" man, and had dropped out of the company while he was still recuperating, so Junmyeon considered this chapter closed, lesson learned, and moved on, determined to better guard his heart and his body._

\- - - - -

Since that time he had been careful. Very careful.

But after a really long drought, followed by a growing attraction with a lot of denial, and then a TON of sexual tension, and then a privately admitted mutual confession.. Well, let's just say there had been quite a few times of very **heated** pleasure.. And at least twice without the proper protection in the last couple of months. Which would mean that it's very possible that- _Ohdeargod. What would he say? What would he do? There's no way that he- NO._

Junmyeon speed-walked back to his room and grabbed his phone and then climbed into bed. He sent a quick text and then tossed the phone back onto his night stand and grabbed the covers, completely burrowing under to cover his head before curling into a ball and forcing his breathing to relax into a steady rhythm in an effort to calm his erratically beating heart. _No. No it will not happen this time. If this actually is a "this time." Which it might not be. Yeah right. It totally is a "this time." Oh GOD._ Junmyeon groaned and rolled over in the covers, bringing them even tighter around him, not hearing the door softly closing. There was a brief minute of silence, and then the sound of a plate being placed on the night stand along with a chuckle. 

"I haven't seen a Suho-ritto in a while now.. Gonna come out of there and have a little light breakfast?"

The leader gave a small whimper of protest. 

"Come on, I know you weren't sleeping. Come on out. I had Soo-Hyung fix a plain butter biscuit and he cut some orange slices for you."

Junmyeon peeked his head out from the covers and looked meekly at the maknae. "Orange slices?" he asked timidly.

Sehun gave a small affectionate smile. "I knew you might like that. Come on now. You need to eat." 

"Soo gets respect but I don't." Junmyeon huffed as he pulled himself out of the covers and shuffled into a seated position on the bed. "It wouldn't kill you to use a little more formality with ALL your elders, brat." 

"Where's the fun in that?" Sehun grinned as he picked up the small plate of food, handing it to the leader. Junmyeon took the plate with one hand as he reached out to swat playfully at the maknae. Sehun giggled and avoided the attack, backing away towards the door. "Eat well~!" he sing-songed. The leader scowled and shoved an orange slice in his mouth as the younger waved cutely and left the room again, leaving the older with his food and his thoughts.

\- - - - -

He rolled over with a groan, hearing the familiar ringtone of manager-Hyung waking him as the sunlight lightly streaming thru the windows showed it to be early afternoon hours. _I slept that long?_

Junmyeon sat up with a start and grabbed his still ringing phone. "Yes! Hello?" The manager on the line mentioned concern for the stomach bug that had kept the leader home for the day and gave quick instructions for the following day's altered schedule and then hung up.

Junmyeon sat looking at his phone for a moment, still in a daze. Whatever story the boys had told the management staff seemed to work since he wasn't expected back to rehearsals for another day and a half. Well, this would work for his own altered plans for tomorrow. This way he could confirm his suspicions without having to make excuses to the voice coach for his absence. 

The real fallout from his "illness" was yet to be determined. How was he going to explain to his members why their leader was so sick? And what would they do when they found out?

That joke about being the "mom of EXO" wasn't so funny now. 

Junmyeon shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. A text alert was showing at the top corner of his screen, so he clicked on it and read the information and then closed the app, heaving a sigh of relief. _Yes. Tomorrow will be a good day. One way or the other. It will be good._

Sounds of footsteps in the hall along with the voices of some of his members alerted the leader, and he stood up and walked out of his room. "OK who wants pizza?" he hollered. A rousing response from several voices made him chuckle as he pulled up their favorite delivery place on his phone and placed their usual order. 

The next morning the leader found himself making yet another quick trip to the bathroom, but the amount of time spent hanging over the toilet was significantly less. This was in part due to the fact that he had only been able to sneak one slice of pizza the previous night before Kyungsoo had demanded he instead eat the juk the vocalist/chef had made especially for him. The warm rice porridge had settled nicely on his stomach and Junmyeon was forced to admit to himself that he was probably going to need more of that sort of food over the next few weeks. If the appointment at the private clinic turned out the way he thought it would, he would probably be eating a lot of healthier things. With the occasional craving or two, probably. 

Three hours later leaving the clinic, the cap and large facemask did nothing to camouflage the mix of confusion, happiness, and frustration swirling in the leader's eyes. The thin leather bag clutched in his hand hid from prying eyes the carefully folded papers and a nondescript fuzzy picture along with a couple of pamphlets. He was the perfect age and health even with the unconventional lifestyle. But some changes would have to be made. The first of many meetings would need to happen in the next 24 hours, but before that a couple of important phone calls needed to be made. _OK. ..OK. I can do this._

Junmyeon typed in a quick text. _**Call me when you can.**_

He breathed slowly, deliberately. Trying to calm himself and contain his jumbled thoughts, he sent a quick follow-up.

**_Please._ **

An hour and a half later the leader was in his bedroom as several of the other members began arriving back to the dorm. Junmyeon listened to the muffled noises, opting to stay quietly in his room. He jumped, caught off-guard when his phone rang with the intro to EXO's 'Beautiful'. The specialized ringtone identified the caller, and Junmyeon pushed the answer button with trembling hands.

"Where are you?" a concerned voice blurted out.

The leader paused, surprised. "I'm-I'm at the dorm. Why?"

"I'm already headed that way. Don't leave."

"I wasn't going to. But-"

"Good. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"What? No.. I just- No."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." and the line went dead.

Junmyeon looked down at his phone, a little dazed. _What in the world. I didn't even get to tell him._

A little over 18 minutes later the sound of running footsteps echoed in the hallway and then the door to the leader's room swung open. Junmyeon looked up with a small smile on his face. "You're earlier than you said."

"So what's going on?" 

The leader gestured to the bed next to where he was already sitting. "Come sit down, and let's talk for a minute."

The mattress dipped as the two situated themselves comfortably facing each other on the bed. _I have to tell him sooner or later.._ _Better to just get it over with._ Junmyeon took a deep breath. "Ok.. you know I've been feeling sick for a while now... So I decided to go to the private clinic today to figure out what's going on -- and it turns out I'm pregnant."

The silence in the room was deafening.

Junmyeon took another deep breath as he felt the beginning of moisture tickling his eyes, and he looked down to try to hide his emotions. "I know this is a shock and we didn't plan it and I should have been more responsible, and yes the timing could have been better but I'm not upset and I'm keeping it, so I just wanted you to know since I'm 100% sure it's yours but if you want to walk away I understand, and I don't want you to hate me since I won't hate you if you do decide you don't want-"

"HYUNG."

The single word stopped his rambling and shut the leader up. Their hands now linked and Junmyeon's tears fell freely on the wrinkled sheets as he bent over, not able to bring himself to look up. He jumped slightly when a gentle hand lifted his chin carefully, bringing his face up to meet plump, soft lips filled with affection. Tears continued to cascade down the pregnant man's wet cheeks. Their kiss was brief but poignant and the pregnant man took another deep breath, this time a bit shaky as the other stared at him before speaking. 

"It's going to be alright."

Junmyeon nodded but kept his eyes shut, staying quiet except for an occasional sniffle as his tears slowed.

"Look at me..?"

At the quiet simple request, the pregnant man blinked and looked up into the soft almond eyes facing him.

"It's going to be alright." 

"I know but-"

"It's going. To be. Alright." The gentle yet firm tone matched the gentle, sure hand that reached out to wipe the lingering teardrops off his face.

Junmyeon chuckled slightly. "You said that already."

"And I believe it. We created life together in the most beautiful way and I know we will both do everything we can to protect that beauty." 

The pregnant man nodded, tears once again threatening the corners of his eyes. "Thank you." he whispered shakily.

"No, thank you. This is wonderful."

The leader's eye's snapped up, looking the other directly with disbelief. "Wha- HOW is this wonderful??"

The gentle hands once again reached up, cupping the pregnant man's face. "A baby IS unexpected, but not unwelcome. It's thrilling that you are giving me this wonderful gift. I never knew I would become a father with someone so very special to me. I love you."

"You- you love me..?" the leader's tears were once again threatening in force. The hormones combined with the stress of the whole situation had been a huge burden on his shoulders that he didn't even realize until that moment. And the genuine confession was the last straw. When the other beamed with a wide smile, nodding, the dam burst and Junmyeon couldn't contain the deluge as he wept openly, clutching onto the other's arms with relief and gratitude.

The sobbing was loud enough to bring several of the members to the room and they clamored around him, consoling him despite not knowing what was the matter. Baekhyun knelt on the floor with his head as close to the leader's lap as possible as he rubbed Junmyeon's arms and wrists, his own tears of sympathy quickly joining the mess. Chanyeol stood with one leg knelt on the bed directly behind the leader, rubbing his shoulders gently and making shushing noises in an attempt to calm both crying men. Jongdae climbed around on the bed and wiggled in to sit so he could wrap his arms around Junmyeon's upper torso. Sehun sat to the other side as he held the leader's hands, and Yixing stood next to him while quietly observing the whole scene. 

The comfort surrounding him greatly calmed the leader and his tears eventually stopped. It was the youngest that spoke first. "Do you want to talk about what's going on?" 

Junmyeon blinked and sniffed once. Then he gave a small smile and looked around at his fellow members. "I guess I should tell you, since I know you're gonna find out pretty soon anyway." He pulled his hands out of Sehun's grasp and took a deep breath as he placed them together carefully on his lap. "There's a reason I was so sick these last couple of days. I went to the clinic this morning to confirm it, but it turns out I already knew the answer."

He put his hands carefully on his lower abdomen but didn't get to speak as Kyungsoo's voice came from the doorway. "So how far along are you?" 

Junmyeon looked up at the vocalist in shock. "You already knew?"

"Why do you think I cut the fresh orange slices and made sure to have ingredients so I could make juk?" 

The leader's hands hadn't left his belly and he looked down at it with a huff and a smile. 

By this time the others in the room had begun to figure out what Junmyeon had been trying to tell them, and their excitement showed. Jongdae moved his arms down to carefully circle the pregnant man's waist and he grinned as he began slowly rocking them back and forth together. Chanyeol, still massaging Junmyeon's shoulders, was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Baekhyun squirming on the floor in delight while he affectionately patted Jongdae's arms that were covering the leader's still flat stomach. All tears were now completely gone as the beagle line coddled their leader. 

By this point Jongin and Minseok had also come back to the dorm and joined the rest of the group in the already crowded room. The tanned dancer bounced over to put his arm over Kyungsoo's shoulder and asked with a smile "So did he confirm it?" 

At this, Junmyeon was beyond amazed. " Wait.. Did you ALL know?" he asked with a laugh. 

"It wasn't just the getting-sick-every-morning, Hyung. You've also been emotional and a little ditsy-headed this whole past week." Jongdae said grinning, and enduring the playful slap on his head from the pregnant man. 

"A pack of condoms only goes so far, and we figured with the way things have been so heated when your door is closed and locked, it was only a matter of time before you'd end up pregnant." Minseok responded with a grin. "You complain about Baekhyun being loud having sex but you've obviously never listened to yourself."

"HEY!" Baekhyun and Junmyeon gave equally indignant responses, and the others laughed at the two men accused of disturbing their peace. 

Joining in the laughter, the pregnant man felt lighter than he had in days. His wide smile brought smiles from all the others in the room and after a little bit a happy silence settled on the group.

Chanyeol had to ruin it.

"So your **'Daddy~'** is gonna be a Daddy for real, huh?" Collective groans came quickly along with Jongdae whacking the lanky goofball repeatedly on the hip as he giggled and moved to try to avoid the hits. Baekhyun spoke up. "Babe, you're an idiot." 

"What? Why?" Chanyeol's large expressive eyes bugged out a little as he looked down at the vocalist still sitting on the floor. "Well he IS~!" The rapper's large hands gestured wildly. Everyone burst out in fresh laughter.

Yixing finally spoke up. "So.. Tell us how you're feeling." 

All eyes centered back to the bed. Junmyeon looked up with a soft smile and gave a little nod. 

There was a split second of silence and then Sehun matched the soft smile as he looked at the pregnant man. "We love each other and we love our baby."

The simple admission had the rest of the members reacting with a mixture of hysterics, cooing, and clamoring to hug the youngest and the leader all over again. Echos of "It's ABOUT TIME!" and "I KNEW it!" rung thru the room. Baekhyun broke into tears of happiness crying on Chanyeol's shoulder and mumbling about "my baby is all grown up and having a baby" while the rapper rubbed his back in comfort. Jongin bounced over to the youngest hugging him exuberantly while Kyungsoo stood to the side with his wide heart-shaped smile beaming. Yixing couldn't stop his own sweet smile as he moved in to hug the pregnant man, which Junmyeon responded with his own arms circling the calm dancer. Jongdae refused to let go of the leader's stomach, instead locking his hands together to hold him closer. Minseok stood giggling with his own wide smile and ruffled the youngest on the head. "Look at you our youngest being all mature. And in love. And so cu~te!" 

"Hyu~ng.." the maknae pouted but couldn't keep his grin off his face.

Junmyeon smiled as he watched his lover being teased. It was beyond what he could have ever imagined only a few years before. Just the thought of what could-have-been made him pause for a moment, and his lover noticed immediately.

"What is it?" Sehun asked, putting his free hand on top of the pregnant man's thigh. The other members quieted almost instantly. Baekhyun knelt again at the leader's feet and looked up at him with concern. "Are you OK, Hyung?"

"Yeah. I just-" Junmyeon gave a wry smile. "It's gonna be hard and I know I can handle it with all of you by my side, but the first step is actually going to be the worst."

The members gave varying sounds of concern and questioning. 

"I've got to break it to the company." 

"Ohhhh..." A collective half-groan of understanding went up from the others in the room. 

Sehun once again took his lover's hands in both of his and looked the leader directly in the eye. "It's going to be alright."

Junmyeon smiled softly. "I believe you."

Weeks later the leader found himself once again at the clinic, this time with an SM manager in tow. The company had been understandably upset at the news, and various new rules and guidelines were put in place because of EXO's beloved Suho having to change his lifestyle for reasons that were undisclosed to the public.

One of the rules the pregnant man himself had put into place was the other father of the child was not revealed to management. He refused to agree with any other rules unless SM Ent. agreed to his demand. There were a couple other small "firm requests" on his part, but that was the main demand.

Surprisingly, SM agreed. 

And so the pregnant man found himself attending his medical checkups accompanied by a manager while relaying his prenatal visits via speaker phone and sometimes one-way video chat to allow the "mystery father" to listen in and see what was happening. Only when the all-clear was given that the manager was not in the room did the lovers engage in short, yet important conversation about the medical care being given. Although the younger had been upset with the arrangement at first, he understood what his lover was trying to hold onto for the sake of their privacy and the privacy of their unborn child.

The only people that knew the identity of the other parent were the EXO members and a select few friends and family members. The pregnancy itself was a well-guarded secret even within the walls of the company, with many there being kept in the dark, the information given in a "need to know" basis for the everyday workers around the pregnant man. It was not the first pregnancy that had occurred within the walls of the huge entertainment corporation and many in the industry were used to looking the other way.

The public also was not informed of Junmyeon's "development" and the group members decided on an elaborate game plan for the next year to ensure the healthiest atmosphere possible for the as-yet-unborn child and carrying male. These decisions were shared with SM management to ensure complete cooperation. Under the guise of participating in solo projects while the group was on hiatus, after the end of the first trimester the leader began traveling to different places around the world with small groups of trusted friends and family. He posed for pictures in all the beautiful places he was visiting and went through all the shots carefully, choosing to post only the most flattering yet least revealing shots of his changing figure. The fans were in awe of his travels and gave praise for the aesthetically pleasing pictures on social media, never once noticing that the closer to the baby's due date, the more clothing the leader was wearing. 

All of this was exhausting but necessary for the pregnant man and the unborn child. Staying in the public eye was important to feed fan interest in the group. As all the members worked on smaller and solo projects, the leader was actually praised by the social media public for his willingness to share bits of information about his travels.

But a few times abroad, the couple was able to meet up in foreign locations, far away from prying eyes. The time spent together was precious and the friends around the couple fiercely guarded their privacy, helping in whatever ways they could to make sure both soon-to-be parents were happy and as stress-free as possible. Junmyeon felt genuinely happy, cherished, and loved. 

The last two months of his pregnancy was actually the calmest time in the schedule for EXO's beloved leader. He went back and forth to weekly doctor appointments but spent a large amount of time indoors, staying at the dorms and conversing with whatever member happened to drift in and out between all their various activities. Although it was nice to be pampered and coddled whenever any of the members were in the dorm, there were large gaps of time where Junmyeon was alone and simply dealing with an energetically kicking baby while he passed the time watching television, doing pregnancy yoga, eating, or trying to sleep. His sleeping patterns were all over the place but it was an added blessing that Sehun was there to kiss and coddle his lover, assisting however he could with making the heavily pregnant man as comfortable and happy as possible. Junmyeon had also found his sex drive had increased in the third trimester, and this discovery was a source of both pleasure and embarrassment for the couple since the other members never let an opportunity go by to joke about the "increase in activities."

Very early one morning during his 37 week, Junmyeon was woken from his sleep by the sound of his mother's voice. Opening his eyes he was surprised to find his mother sitting on the side of the bed with her hand resting on his burgeoning middle as Sehun stood to the side, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Mom?" Junmyeon attempted to sit up and wipe the sleep from his eyes at the same time. "What are you doing here? And.. what time is it?" 

"Sehunnie called me. He told me how the members are in and out at all hours of the day, and between them and the baby you've had a hard time getting the long hours of sleep your body needs to finish preparing for what is to come. He and I have talked and agree that you should spend the last of your pregnancy at home. You'll be with family that will stay out of the way but still can be available constantly in case you need anything." 

The pregnant man teared up and reached for his lover's hand. "Thank you. You think of everything." 

"I just want you and our baby to be happy and have the best care possible, and your Mom fits that role perfectly. So yeah.. I called her." the younger smiled softly at his teary lover. "And it's only 4:30 in the morning but we have to get you out and to the car before the prying eyes of the public see you."

Junmyeon's eyes grew wide and he immediately started moving his legs over the side of the bed to get up. "I have to pack a bag then. And eat breakfast. And-" 

"All taken care of." Sehun interrupted his slowly panicking lover. "I packed for you when you took your nap on the couch yesterday. And Soo just finished making to-go breakfast wraps and smoothies, so we are all set for food to travel with." 

The leader looked up with a hopeful smile. "We?"

Junmyeon's mother smiled broadly. "You didn't think we would have you come home and not bring along the other parent of my grandchild did you?" She chuckled and began wiping at the tears that were now falling in earnest from the pregnant man's eyes. "Now, now.. dry those tears and get a grip on those pregnancy hormones. We gotta get going!"

The pregnant man chuckled thru his tears, sniffed, and nodded at his mother. Pulling himself out of bed the rest of the way, he shuffled over to the door. "OK you know I have to stop at the bathroom first, but after that we can go." Junmyeon shot a look at his mother and lover as they chuckled together. "I can't help it if this little one is bouncing on my bladder all the time! I don't need to make a mess or end up with a bladder infection, so I visit the bathroom a lot."

Sehun opened his mouth to speak, but the pregnant man interrupted him. "And yes, I know.. It's going to be alright."

Junmyeon's mother put her hand up on Sehun's shoulder and looked at her son. "Yes, it is. Trust your Sehunnie. Now go on to the bathroom. We'll wait for you at the front door." 

After coming out of the bathroom, the pregnant man found that all the members had gotten up to see him off. It was obvious the plan had been in place for a while because no one seemed surprised or unprepared at the appearance of Junmyeon's mother in the all-male dorm unit. The bags and packed food waiting at the door also showed the proof of the plan being known. The leader shook his head in disbelief with a wry smile. "You guys are amazing." He looked at the members gathering around, several of them sporting cheeky grins. "I'll miss you. And I promise you'll be the first allowed in for visiting after the baby comes." 

Chanyeol once again couldn't help himself. "Awww... Look at the little mother getting all sweet and mushy..!" Groans and eye rolls swept through all present and Junmyeon's own mother took it upon herself to whack the rapper on the shoulder. Baekhyun laughed at his giant whining and rubbing his affected arm. "He's not a mother, he's a father... You're such a dork, babe.."

Sehun finished helping the heavily pregnant man with getting his shoes on and then picked up the two duffel bags of their clothing. "We need to get going."

Exclamations and last minute instructions, followed by hugs and small words of encouragement were quickly given and received as the lovers and Junmyeon's mother were ushered out the door. They made their way down to the underground parking garage and the waiting car where Junmyeon was surprised to find his own father behind the wheel, waiting to bring the group to the Kim family home. The luggage was deposited in the trunk and the lovers settled in the backseat, Sehun on one side and slightly turned so that Junmyeon could sit in the middle leaning back on the lanky dancer while still being semi-upright for the best comfort allowed during the journey. He munched happily on the breakfast wrap and sucked the smoothie through the over-sized straw as they made the trip through the still-darkened streets of Seoul. By the time the 6:30 morning traffic began clogging the roads, the lovers were already tucked into bed in Junmyeon's childhood home, his mother downstairs finishing food prep for healthy meals, and the general public none-the-wiser.

Two weeks later a frantic Baekhyun followed by an equally energized Chanyeol came bursting through the double doors of the obstetrics ward of the private hospital. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS MY BABY?!" As a few nurses vigorously shushed the near-hysterical vocalist, Sehun popped his head around the corner.

"THERE'S the man!!" Chanyeol gave a jubilant greeting, causing the nurses to start scolding again. Baekhyun immediately ran and launched himself onto the maknae, almost knocking him over in his affection.

"Easy there, Baek-hyung!" Sehun chuckled as he did his best to hold onto the emotional vocalist. "Let's get you-guys in the room before they kick you out of here for being too noisy." Chanyeol scoffed but followed the younger as he lead them down the hall, Baekhyun hugging and petting Sehun's arm the whole way. The maknae punched a combination into a security pad at one of the doors and then gently maneuvered the handle. 

A familiar-looking man greeted them by smiling and bowing briefly, and then left the room as the three came into the smaller space. Chanyeol cocked his head in question towards Sehun, who quickly explained. "Meyonnie's brother." 

The rapper gave a small grunt of understanding but was cut off by the sound of Baekhyun's soft cooing. There, propped up in a seated position on the bed was the leader, his arms around a small fluffy bundle of pink blanket. He smiled gently at the new-comers. "Hi guys.. Meet our Ha-seon."

Baekhyun went straight over to the bed while Chanyeol teared up as he wrapped his arm around the maknae's shoulder, leaning heavily on him. "Gift from heaven... that's beautiful, man.. Proud of you both. " The tall rapper wiped his eyes with his free hand as he watched the sweet scene of the still cooing vocalist being given the baby girl to hold. Junmyeon smiled, watching closely as his daughter stirred but then settled down again in Baekhyun's emotional yet sure arms. The leader then looked up at his tallest member. "Our Baekhyunnie is a natural.. What do you think? Gonna try for one of your own?"

Chanyeol choked on air and began spluttering. "HYUNG! I'm- we can't - it's too- that's-" 

The other three began laughing at the squirming man, causing Ha-seon to stir in Baekhyun's arms. He immediately began bouncing and rocking gently, encouraging the little one to settle down. The laughter died down and the sounds of the vocalist humming could be heard. Chanyeol's eyes softened and he stopped flailing as he watched the sweet scene. "It's definitely not the worst idea in the world." he said softly. 

Baekhyun looked up at the giant, his eyes shining. His response was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened. Junmyeon looked over to see more of the members squeezing into the room, shuffling around to make space for the ones in the back to see. The leader chuckled. "OK, I'm pretty sure this is more than the 3-to-4 visitors that are allowed at one time in these rooms, so everybody behave please." 

"Less than 24 hours after giving birth and he's already back to ordering us around." Jongdae's cheeky remark made the rest in the room snicker and nudge each other as they tried to stifle their laughter. 

"Hey.. Just because I'm in a hospital bed doesn't mean I stopped being responsible for all of you..!" Junmyeon gave a fake huff as he smiled. "And who let you all in here at the same time anyway?" 

Jongin spoke up. "Your brother did... Oh! And he said to tell you he was leaving but your parents will be here in about an hour."

Sehun leaned over his lover to plump the pillows a bit. "I forgot. Your mom told me earlier that they would be back this evening, and for me to make sure you are comfortable when you chose to sit up." 

"Hashtag whipped." Jongdae muttered with a snicker. Baekhyun shot him a mean look as Minseok whacked him on the back of the head. "Aweh~eh~..!" the grinning vocalist protested. 

"Hashtag idiot." Kyungsoo deadpanned, which brought immediate chuckles from the others in the room.

Ha-seon took that moment to stir again in Baekhyun's arms, so he brought the sweet bundle back over to her birth-parent to hold. Sehun moved over and put his arm over the top of the bed, with his hand coming to rest on Junmyeon's shoulder. The leader held his child comfortably, looking down at her with a soft smile. All giggles ceased as they watched the sweet scene.

Baekhyun stepped back and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's middle as they both watched their leader holding his baby. "She's beautiful. And she has such a beautiful name too."

Sehun reached with his free hand to gently caress his daughter's cheek. "We named her together before we even knew we were naming her. The first day we talked about the pregnancy we agreed: Ha-seon is our gift."

💠

..

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I didn't have anyone particular in mind as the partner in the brief fling mentioned at the beginning of the story. It just seemed cruel to me to place someone in that role when this is a work of fiction anyway. 
> 
> Even tho it's listed in the prompt, I wanted to keep the other father of the baby hidden from the reader for as long as possible. I thought it would be more interesting for the reader to try to figure out. But even if you didn't read the prompt, sharp eyes might have noticed a big hint towards the beginning of the story...
> 
> The ringtone that Junmyeon knew by heart was the intro to EXO's 'Beautiful'. He chose that song because no one would think about how before anyone starts singing, there are some rapped lines that are spoken by the person that was calling. He used other EXO songs to identify the other members as well. The first lines of 'Wolf'; the beginning of the chorus of 'Tender Love'; the beginning lines of 'Call Me Baby'; part of the chorus of 'For Life'; part of the chorus of 'Don't Go'; part of the chorus of 'Miracles in December'; and the middle of 'Love Me Right' are all the ringtones he used for when the members called him. (Maybe the readers can figure out what song goes with which member..?) 
> 
> Junmyeon has an older brother in real life, but not much is known about him in the public. (This is very smart of him, and he obviously has a wonderful support group helping to keep his privacy) Junmyeon's parents do live in the Seoul area, and are also fairly private but seem to be very supportive of him in his career. I tried to convey all this as carefully as possible in my story. 
> 
> The baby's name was a deliberate choice because of the translation of the name. I do not speak Korean, but I wanted to chose an actual name and not just throw parts of the parent's names together to create a name. (My story, my rules) I think the name is beautiful, just like the child of our two main characters would be, if they were actually able to have a child together. (Can you imagine the genes that kid would have? He/She would be GORGEOUS!) 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this story. I hope the readers enjoyed it!


End file.
